finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Earring
.]] The Earrings are a recurring accessory in the series. It usually appears alone, but has also appeared in the form of various other earrings such as Angel Earrings and Faerie Earrings. It usually grants magic bonuses. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI The Alarm Earrings prevent back attacks and surrounded attacks. They can be found in the Imperial Palace and Imperial Observation Post and stolen from the Misfit. They can also be purchased at Tzen for 7000 gil. The Earrings increases the amount of damage done by magic attacks by 25% and are stackable. They can be found in Phantom Train, South Figaro and Narshe, purchased in Albrook, Narshe, Tzen, Jidoor and Thamasa for 5000 gil, and stolen from Brainpan and Ahriman. Final Fantasy VII The Earring is an accessory that boosts Magic by 10. They can be bought in Rocket Town for 7500 gil. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Earrings are an item that raises Magic by 30%. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Earrings give +5 to Magic when equipped, and when 10 are used in Materia Fusion, it gives Zack +1 to his Magic stat. Earrings can be found in Fort Tamblin in Chapter 1 and they are given to the player by NPCs in LOVELESS Avenue in Chapter 3. They are dropped by the Gargoyle and bought from Sector 6 Accessory Shop for 1000 gil. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Filo can equip different types of earrings. List of earrings: *Pirate's Earrings - No support ability. *Silver Earring - Increases group's Speed by 10%. *Gold Earrings - Grants group immunity to Stop. *Terra Earrings - Increases scavenging speed by 25%. *Moon Earrings - Increases rate of AP accumulation by 20%. *Sun Earrings - Increases duration of trap abilities. Final Fantasy Legend III Earring gives +1 Defense, +10 Magic Defense, and protects against Para. It also provides +80 HP on characters who are a Cyborgs. It can be bought at Floatland Town, Darius, and Knaya for 5500 GP. Final Fantasy Type-0 Earrings provide MP +10% and All Magic +2. They can be bought from Keziah for 1000 gil. Dissidia Final Fantasy Earring is a basic accessory that increases a character's Magic Damage by 15%. The stronger Star Earring increases Magic Damage by 25%. The Earring can be obtained by trading Mana Powder x2 and 1,300 gil, while the Star Earring requires Mana Shard x3, Mana Crystal x2, Tome of the Master x5, and 1,900 gil. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Earring raises magical damage by 7%. It can be obtained by trading Summoner's Dream x3, Girl's Dream x3, Sephira x3, and 1,500 gil. Bravely Default The Alarm Earrings accessory are the only earring to appear and can be equipped by any character. Bravely Second: End Layer The Alarm Earrings accessory are the only earring to appear and can be equipped by any character. Final Fantasy Record Keeper The Earrings from ''Final Fantasy VII appear as a Rarity 2 accessory. ''Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Earrings is an accessory obtained by buying it for 50 Star Quartz from the Fat Chocobo at Town of Kolts. It provides 3 DEF and MAG +20%. Gallery FFVI Earring Artwork.jpg|Final Fantasy VI. FFRK Earrings FFVII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Earrings.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Etymology An earring is a piece of jewellery attached to the ear via a piercing in the earlobe or another external part of the ear (except in the case of clip earrings, which clip onto the lobe). Earrings are worn by both sexes, although more common among women, and have been used by different civilizations in different times. Category:Amulets